Memories Live Forever
by Isolde Eris
Summary: CHAPTER 4 GO ME! What happens when everyone's love life gets messed up at the same time? And Suze's dead boyfriend, Jesse of course, comes back to life only to get moved in on by the new girl. And where are CeeCee and Adam? In a love triangle!
1. Chapter 1 A Normal Day

**_Chapter 1: The One_**

**Suze:**

"Adam! Adam! Wait for me!" _note to self- black pumps and running for your ride home don't mix. _

I ran to the end of the breezeway and stopped when I reached an amused Adam.

"Suze, did you really think I'd let him leave without you?" CeeCee stepped out from behind the pillar she was leaning against. "I would never let this meathead leave without you." Her lilac eyes flashed in amusement and a felt a bit embarrassed for running like an idiot.

"Yeah Suze, I make it my motto to always have two pretty girls in the car with me before leaving school." Adam raised his eyebrows up and down causing me to start laughing at how ridiculous he looked unintentionally. Looking over toward CeeCee and saw her face was still blushed a deep crimson from Adam's remark.

_She is head over heels for that so called "meathead", but when will she get up the courage to tell Adam?_

I slid into the backseat of Adam's VW and allowed CeeCee the pleasure of riding shotgun. CeeCee and Adam chatted up front about our senior year midterm exams and at the appropriate moments I would moan or nod my head, but to be honest my thoughts were … elsewhere. Like as in the hot, Latino guy in my bedroom elsewhere. I couldn't help but wonder if he'd be there when I get home.

**CeeCee:**

_God Adam looks hot. _

I felt my cheeks flush a deep pink and tried to focus all my energy out the window. Adam is complaining about some stupid English final which is of no interest to me. The English language comes like second nature to me I have no need to worry.

_Maybe Simon has something interesting to say_

I glance back at her through the rear view mirror.

_Uh-Oh Suze is officially in Jesse land._

"Hey Suze," I guess my voice doesn't sound much like Jesse's because Suze snaps right out of her daze, "what are you thinking about? Or," I turn around to face her, "who exactly are you thinking about."

I must have been right about Suze being on "Planet Jesse" because she's blushing uncontrollably. Poor Suze, I can't help but to giggle, she is such a daydreaming space case sometimes.

**Adam:**

_Why do girls have to think so much? Is it like a hormone thing? Here I am in my car with two hot chicks and they have both spaced out on me. I'm not that boring! What is the deal?_

CeeCee just brought Suze back from whatever alternate universe she was in just to lapse into a daydream of her own.

_Is she thinking about a guy?_

I look CeeCee over and am **shocked **by how much of a babe she has become. CeeCee has definitely developed some new curves and oh my God are those **real**!

Since when did she become so … **sexy**?

O thank god, we're finally at Suze's house.

**Suze:**

_Home! Thank God!_

I open the door and pat Max, our family dog, on the head before I run up the stairs two at a time. I know it's stupid but I can feel my pulse speed up as I open the door to my room; however to my great disappointment it is unoccupied. I know I shouldn't feel disappointed, I mean, my life doesn't revolve around Jesse…………..

Well, okay, maybe it does just a **little **bit.

With a sigh I pull out my trigonometry homework and decide to get to work. I have 30 problems to do tonight- o joy. I'm on problem number 4 when I see a faint shimmer out of the corner of my eye.

"Jesse!" I jump up from my bed and run, wrapping my legs around his waist, as I jump into his arms. I look into Jesse's face and realize he's blushing. Whoops, I guess I forgot to be modest…my bad.

"Buenas tardes, Susannah." A playful gleam spears in Jesse's eyes, "Have you missed me?"

"Hell, yeah!" I plant my lips on his mouth and I feel him push back, responding to my fire with a passion of his own. His tongue runs gently across my lips asking my permission, and of course I let him in.

_God Jesse tastes good he's like freakin' addicting or something._

A few more minutes later Jesse remembers his gentlemanly manners and breaks the kiss so I can breathe, but even though Jesse doesn't need to breathe he's still panting. I guess even after 150 years its hard to break the habit of sucking in air, even if you don't need it anymore.

**Jesse:**

_Susannah is going to be the death of me._

Well, maybe not my death since that has already occurred, but she will most certainly be my spiritual fall. The only problem with that is I don't really care anymore. Nothing and I mean **nothing **feels better than holding Susannah in my arms. And her kissing …she is just simply amazing.

I unwind her legs from around my waist, even if I have a desire to keep them there. It is certainly not the appropriate thing to do and I must remember that I am a gentleman, for that is what Susannah deserves. However, that is very hard to remember when your hot girlfriend, especially a girlfriend like Susannah, is pushing herself against you and has wrapped her arms around the back of your neck while breathing hard.

"Susannah …," It sounded much more like a pant than I wanted it to. She simply rolled her eyes and slipped off of me.

"I know the drill Jesse." I chuckled at that under my breath praying that Susannah did not hear me. She is such a forward young lady.

**Suze:**

_Why does Jesse have to be such an old fashioned guy? I know he means well acting like a gentleman, but can't he see I don't mind when he acts a little …forward?_

I sink down on my bed and cross my legs, feeling my black miniskirt slide up my thigh. Good, give Jesse a taste of what he has deprived himself of- me. I kick off my black pumps and lay back on the pink frilly comforter lying on top of my bed looking up at the frilly, pink canopy above my head. Of course **I** didn't choose the bright pink décor that decorated my room- that was my mom. **She **decided to "surprise" me by decorating my room for me when I first moved out here to Carmel two years ago to live with my mom's new husband-Andy and his three crudely mannered sons whom I gave the nicknames- Sleepy, Dopey, and Doc. By far Doc is my most favorite of my three stepbrothers. Though he is younger than me he is extremely intelligent and overall a good kid. Plus he doesn't seem to mind the unusual nickname that I gave him, but I don't even want to think about what would happen if Jake or Brad found out I was calling them Sleepy and Dopey.

I feel Jesse sit down next to me even though he doesn't have any weight and doesn't push the bed down. I could like sense him or something it was like a mediator sense or something, I guess. Then he shocks me- he starts giving me a massage- and let me tell you Jesse gives good massages.

"Jesse?"

"Yes, Querida?"

I wrinkle my nose, "What does that mean? Querida that is, I mean you're always calling me Querida but I don't know what it means."

He let out a gentle sigh, "Can you just except the fact that I am calling you something endearing and am in no way insulting you?"

I shook my head in defeat, "Alright Jesse. Do you wanna go watch a movie?

"Jaws?" He raised his eyebrows.

Poor Jesse, the guy couldn't sit through a chick flick without fidgeting and in the good movies- like Jaws –he likes all the wrong parts. You see Jesse loves the movie Jaws but it's not that he loves the shark attacks or even the main plot, oh no, his favorite part is when all the guys are showing their scars. Um … gross?

But I wanted to spend some quality time with him so I begrudgingly agreed and headed downstairs to the family room to watch Jaws.

About an hour and a half later Jaws finally ended and Jesse turned off the TV.

He looked so excited, "Querida I love that movie!"

I just looked at him playfully and shook my head, "I know Jesse." The entire time during the movie I had sat against Jesse on the couch hoping he would kiss me, but the problem was he was just too caught up in the movie.

"But I love you more, Querida." Jesse scooped me up into his arms and I twined my arms behind his neck. He kissed me gently at first, but when I went to break away Jesse seemed to have other ideas and pulled me closer, kissing me harder. I gasped as his lips landed on mine. I was on fire or something and wasn't able to think any coherent thoughts. I don't know how long we stood there, but I knew my brothers would be home soon, and it wouldn't be good if they walked in. They would pretty much see me levitating and making out with air- never a good way to be seen if you don't want to end up in the Looney bin.

Jesse broke the kiss and panted, "Upstairs …can't …see … me …you …in … air…"I nodded and he dashed up the stairs with me in his arms.

**Warning: I Am_ Not_ Updating until I have at _Least_ have 5 reviews! So review, review, review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2 Let Him Go

_I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I have been finished writing it but havn't had a chance to type it with all my school work! Your comments mean so much! The 5 that I got really made my day! Thanks for your support!_

_**Chapter 2: Let Him Go**_

**Suze:**

The next morning I woke up with a throbbing headache. Actually, throbbing was a light way to put it, it felt more like a power drill digging into my skull while a monkey screeched in my ear. Get the picture? It was-overall- a very unpleasant experience.

"Suze! I'm goanna leave without ya!" Yep, that would be Dopey screaming at me, but I am just in too much pain too answer…. or move at all really.

When I didn't come down after the fourth call or so, I eventually lost count, my mom came up to check on me. Luckily, she was sympathetic and allowed me to stay home. I am such a lucky girl because staying at home all day means one thing- Jesse. I get Jesse all to myself for an entire day.

Just as I was daydreaming some inappropriate daydreams that would probably never happen because Jesse, being the gentleman that he is, would never allow it he materialized on my window seat.

"Susannah, why are you not at school?"

"I wasn't up to it today, for some reason I was really tired."

Jesse chuckled, "No more movie date nights during the school week."

_Oh man! No date nights during the school week! This sucks! No this, more than sucks this is….._

At my appalled expression Jesse must have realized my distress, "Querida, I am as you say kidding. I am far too selfish to wait an entire week to see you."

"I'm glad you are. Otherwise I'd have to come down to the mission and kick your butt."

**Jesse:**

I walked over to Susannah and brushed her bangs away from her face. She is so lovely and deserves so much more than I can give her.

_It would break her heart if I told her._

"What is it Jesse?" Susannah has an uncanny way of judging if something is bothering me. Her green eyes bore into me searching for an answer.

"It is nothing, Querida. You just look very lovely today."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I must look great with my severe case of bedhead and horrible morning breath."

"Would it please you if I waited on the roof until you are ready?"

She pondered this for a minute, "Alright, I'll meet you in ten minutes, kay?"

Nodding, I dematerialized from her room and reappeared on the roof ledge near her window. The sun had risen and burned off the morning fog. Without the haze that was always present in the morning you could see all of Carmel and the Pacific Ocean. The sight always took my breath away, not literally but it shocked me every time.

However, none of this natural beauty could make me forget what I had to tell Susannah. This was too important to keep from her and her choice would affect my very existence.

Just then I heard a window slide open and light footsteps tread on the roof.

Susannah, mi Querida, had on a dark green shirt that brought out her eyes and made them sparkle. I also noticed that she had put on a skirt that, she had told me, was made of Jean material.

"Querida, my voice cracked and I swallowed-hard, "I…I have to tell you something."

She leaned back and let her legs stretch out in front of her, she was careful to make sure her skirt stayed where it should…though I wouldn't mind…

_Hector Jesse DiSilva she is a young woman! You shouldn't be thinking about her in such inappropriate terms!_

"What do you have to tell me Jesse?"

I looked into her eyes and saw fear reflecting back at me. She was worried, but she wasn't worried for herself she was worried for my sake.

_How can I tell her?_

_**Suze:**_

Climbing to the roof is not an easy feat in a miniskirt let me tell you. I mean, seriously, how is a girl supposed to climb out a window and swing onto the roof to se her dead boyfriend without her skirt riding up?

_Though Jesse might not mind…_

I sat down next to him and tucked my legs underneath of me- not a very comfortable position.

"Querida," his voice was cracked. Why is his voice cracked? "I…I have to tell you something."

_What's wrong???_

My legs felt stiff and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Jesse was nervous and that was making _me_ nervous. I felt my legs cramp up and, as lady-like as I could, I stretched my legs out in front of me trying to keep my skirt at a reasonable length as I moved.

"What do you have to tell me Jesse?"

He was studying me, which means I have some kind of emotion on my face. I tried to hide my worry but I knew he could still see it.

"Querida," he looked out at the ocean, "I…I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

He took a deep breath, "I was held back because I never found true love, and now…," he looked over to me, "I have."

_Jesse is leaving me._

_**Jesse:**_

I saw tears fill her eyes and it tore me apart.

"What is holding you back now?" I knew she was asking only for my sake she didn't actually want to know the answer.

I looked her straight in the eye and kept my voice as steady as possible, "I will move on only when you are ready for me to leave."

I saw her crumble and I regretted instantaneously telling her the reason why my spirit was remaining here.

"So…I am standing between you and Heaven and your family and your friends…," she paused unsure, "why?"

"I need to know before I move on that you will be alright without me."

She forced a smile, "Jesse, I…I,"

_Susannah is trying so hard for me._

"I love you Jesse, and it will hurt like…helk," she looked at me to make sure I approved of her improvised curse, " when you leave me. I am destined to have one true love for all eternity and I found it. It seems unfair that fate has cut our time so short. But I love you enough to let you go. I know you miss your family Jesse, and I want you to be happy."

"Qureida, promise me you won't mourn long."

"I…I don't know if I can do that Jesse, but I can try."

Gently I kissed her lips and I felt myself fading away. It was like falling into a peaceful sleep.

_Til we meet again Querida._

_**Suze:**_

Jesse leaned over and kissed my lips one last time. My one, true love was disappearing before my eyes, and I proudly held my tears for him until he was gone.

Then I broke down and cried. Somehow I managed to climb back through the window and fell onto my bed sobbing uncontrollably. My phone went off but that only made me sob harder.

_I love you Jesse so much! I love you and I will wait for you forever._

Jesse's Girl continued to ring from my cell phone as I drifted into a restless sleep.

_Okay guys. Tell me what you think. This chapter broke my heart as I wrote it so I want lots of feedback. Same deal as before. 5 reviews before I will update. I know that kills the fans that I have that are loyal, but hang in there!_


	3. Chapter 3 Poor Girl With A Zombie Life

_Okay I know you all want to kill me for not updating in forever, but please don't. I have had so many tests, projects, and quarterlies that I just have not had the time or the energy to write! So I apologize and here is the third chapter._

_**Chapter 3: Poor Girl With A Zombie Life**_

**Suze:**

The next couple of monthes went by in a blur. It seemed like my life had been split into three sections:

before Jesse

during Jesse

after Jesse

Right now I think the worst time in my life is letter C, after Jesse. No matter what I do I can't get Jesse out of my head. I remember the way his fingertips would lightly touch my face and it would feel like my skin was on fire. I remember his kisses-so full of love and passion. But most of all I remember his voice and the smoothness like sweet melted chocolate when he would call me Querida.

I am officially a zombie and I admit it. Father Dom told me I would move passed this, but look at him. His dream girl moved on and he became a priest! A fricken priest!

Downstairs Jake is calling for everyone to hurry up. Throwing on a pair of cargos and a T-shirt I pull back my hair in a ponytail and head downstairs-without make up. See how much Jesse leaving has affected me?

**CeeCee:**

Poor Suze, my heart goes out to the girl. If Adam just disappeared one day I don't know what I'd do.

_I'd probably turn into a zombie like Suze. We would be a living-dead monster pity party, well doesn't that sound like fun! So not._

While keeping one eye on my best friend I close my locker.

"So Cee, Suze alright?" I feel my anger start to well up inside me. Squeezing my eyes shut I release the pent-up energy in a long, slow breath and turn around.

"Leave her alone Slater, she doesn't need, want, or have to deal with you right now. Go away!"

"Now Cee, I know you don't mean that." Clear, blue eyes locked with mine causing me to shudder. _In a good way!_

"Y-yes I-I do."

"You sound unsure."

A half smile licked at the edge of his mouth. "I'm sure." But it came out as a whisper and I felt my back press up against the cool metal of my locker.

**Adam:**

_School is officially the biggest waste of time ever invented for teenagers._

Walking down the row of lockers I search the halls for CeeCee and Suze. It seems like CeeCee never leaves her side anymore.

_They have to be around here somewhere._

Searching I finally see I spot of frost white hair and head towards it. _There she i-…_

CeeCee is leaning against her locker and looking up at Paul Slater with a glaze over her eyes. Maybe he got her upset over Suze.

_When will he learn that Suze doesn't like him? He should stop upsetting everyone by chasing after her._

Slowly, Paul leaned toward CeeCee and I had to blink a few times before I could believe what I was seeing. They were lip-locking in the hallway!

"Cee," I manage to choke out. It feels like I have cotton in my mouth. I have never felt this way. What could be causing it? Then it hit me.

_I'm in love with CeeCee._

**Suze:**

To say I am shocked is an understatement. My best friend in all of Cali, I had Gina in my book as my all-around-the-world best friend, had hooked up with the dirtiest, sleexiest, pig-headed, egocentric guy in the entire world!

_Talk about a wake-up call._

My world is completely screwed up. No Jesse. Adam heartbroken. CeeCee hooking up with my mortal enemy while breaking Adam's heart. And Kelly running as president of the Junior class with Debbie as VP and _winning_!

_What the hell has happened?_

The loud speaker crackled into life and I covered my ears as I heard the microphone squeaked in protest of being used.

"Susannah Simon, please come to the principal's office. Thank you."

_Great! So much for eating my lunch._

Throwing my lunch bag away I walk out of the courtyard.

**Hector:**

This school is so freakin small. How the helk am I suppose to cause trouble here?

_Since when did I use the words freakin and helk? I'm turning into a preppy!_

However, I got to give the location of the school some props. The beach isn't that far away, so it won't be that hard to go there during school. Yes, I am planning on skipping a few periods some time- sue me.

"Hector Di Silva, the principal will see you now."

**Father Dominic:**

_Jesse is back. This is a miracle._

I had to blink a few times to make sure I was not hallucinating.

"Hello Jesse, how are you?"

To say that he was disturbed about the way I addressed him was an understatement. He jumped out of his seat and started to observe me.

"I just met you Father, so how do you know the name that only people in my family address me as?"

I realized then that he had no recollection of his past life as a ghost, so of course I had to amend myself so that he would be at ease again.

"I am quite sorry Hector, I heard your sister call you Jesse earlier and did not mean to offend you. Let me get someone to show you around the school."

_This will be quite interesting._

I pressed the button to activate the old intercome and spoke into the speaker, "Susannah Simon, please come to the principal's office."

**CeeCee:**

"Susannah Simon, please come to the principal's office."

I sighed, Suze was going to speak with father Dominic again and I was going to have to eat alone with Adam. Oh joy. Note the sarcasm. Now normally I would be extreamly happy about this, but…I think I would rather be with someone else.

"Hey Adam what's up?"

"Nothing for me, but I know its probably Paul for you."

I almost choked on my water.

_He saw!_

Just then Paul came up beside me, "Hey, babe, mind if I crash here today?"

_Oh crap._

Adam just picked up his tray then left.

**Josephina:**

I am a boy-chaser. So when I see a cute guy depressed I invite him to sit with me. It just also happened that this cute guy was in my algebra 2 class, and I had forgotten my worksheet. It was also my luck that I remembered his name was Adam.

"Hey Adam! Are you looking for somewhere to sit?"

Gratefully, he nodded his head and slid in next to me.

_Maybe I could get him to copy his worksheet for me._

**Hector:**

To say the chick was gorgeous would be totally mocking her. My family is originally from Spain so I speak some Spanish, but not one word that I could think of can describe her.

Upon seeing her this… jolt went through me. I don't know how else to explain it. Everything seemed to intensify and the room tilted for a moment.

_What is going on?_

She stopped when she saw me and went dead pale.

"Miss, are you alright?" _Formal much I must be coming down with something. These manners are just like out of this world! _

Slowly, she just shook her head back and forth then fainted. I am not even kidding. The girl totally just passed out like in one of those old 1850's movies. I better help her.

_Help her, why? You just met her? Oh well, why the hel-l not. Oh yes, no more helk for me. O wait gotta help the girl._

**Suze**:

Walking down the breezeway, I remembered the time we, Jesse and I, had been standing by his grave and he had kissed me.

_I thought that we had so much time ahead of us, and then he left… how did he find out what was holding him back? He didn't know before. We even discussed it._

Walking into the office are I looked at the Virgin Mary statue and remembered that, according to Adam, she wept tears of blood if a girl graduated a virgin. Well, I guess she will be sobbing when I graduated because Jesse Di Silva is the only guy for me and I am not planning on throwing myself into another relationship to make me feel better. Even if I _really _wanted to.

The secretary smiled gently at me and motioned that I should just walk right in. After stepping through the door I froze.

_Jesse._

He was saying something, but I couldn't concentrate and then everything went dark.

**Father Dominic:**

"Susannah!"

Jumping from my chair I went over to make sure the dear girl was all right. The shock of seeing a living Jesse must have been too much for her. Though I can't really blame her.

_Poor girl._

Jesse, I mean Hector, had gently lifted Susannah from the floor and was looking at her with a furrowed brow. It was as if he had seen her before, but couldn't quite place who she was.

"Father, should I take Susannah to the nurse?"

"If you wish for her to wake up distraught and start yelling be my guest. Susannah is a very… sensitive person. She does not like to rely on others and will be very embarrassed at the episode she just had."

"Oh joy." He looked back at Susannah and gently slapped her face, trying to get her to regain consciousness.

**Suze:**

_What is going on? Why is Jesse here?_

Then everything came back to me and I tried to sit up suddenly. Strong arms that had been holding me were not prepared for my movements and I almost fell to the ground. Wrapping my arms around whoever was lifting me I stopped my tumble.

"Oh God thank you…" Looking straight into his eyes was overwhelming. The deep brown color reflected concern.

"Hey, my name's Jesse."

_Oh my God! He doesn't know me!_

_Okay, so tell me what you thought. I'm not sure whether I am happy with this chapter but I wanted to post it anyway. _

_Please, please, PLEASE comment my story. All you have to do is push the pretty lavender button thing that is labeled review. I really appreciate the reviews I get and they brighten my day!_


	4. Chapter 4 You're A Mediator Too?

_Okay people, when we last left our two love-birds they were not in a good position. Well, they aren't going to be for a good while so get used to it. I know I'm evil, but…it's fun to play with their emotions. Anyways, I just want to thank my viewers again and I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter._

_**Chapter 4: You're A Mediator Too?**_

**Hector:**

_What is wrong with me today? Why did I tell that girl to call me Jesse? I have never met her before in my entire life! Something about her just…makes me…respond. I don't know how else to describe it. When I touched her all I could think was…mine. Yeah that's right, I'm turning into one of those sick guys who claims girls. Great._

I sneered, disgusted with my own thoughts. Girls weren't property they were people. I have five younger sisters and would spend a hundred years haunting perverted men like that if it meant my sisters would be safe. _(I find the thought kind of ironic considering he did haunt people that long. Just not for his sisters' sakes.)_ Closing my own locker, I walked down the hall a few paces and stopped at number 425. My sister's, Josephina's, locker was not far down from mine and the site of a guy waiting for her at her locker was not something I welcomed.

The boy was fairly tall, but shorter than me. I'm about six foot two so I'd say he's about five foot eleven give or take half an inch. His hair was fairly short but messy. Overall he dressed fairly well, but to be honest I don't think any guy is good enough for my sister.

"Who are you?"

**Adam:**

The guy was tall. Tall, tall, tall. I'm five eleven and he has at least a couple inches on me.

_What's Josie doing around a guy like this?_

"Who are you?"

_Who am I? A better question would be who are you. This guy is like Godzilla or something._

"I'm Adam McTavish and you would be…"

"Hector DiSilva. I'm Josephina's brother."

_This guy's her brother!_

"Cool. Look I have her math worksheet and means you're like probably giving her a ride home and I have to give my friends a lift can you give it to her?"

The guy seemed to relax a bit. I guess he's protective of his sister and thought I was going to stalk her or something. I already have two girls that I can stalk thank-you-very-much. Sure they may be my best friends, but either way they are girls and I go where they do.

I saw Suze walking down the hallway next to Josephina out of the corner of my eye. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder and she was making these wild hand motions and talking fast by the way her mouth was moving.

"Suze! You ready?"

**Suze:**

"Josephina you are amazing!"

Looking over at my new friend, plus Jesse's younger sister, I couldn't resist a huge smile.

"I know I am Suze." She smiled right back.

_Another mediator in Carmel. How amazing is that? This is like number four? Me, Paul, Father Dom, and Josephina. How cool! We could be the ghost-fighting quadruplets. Gay name- yes, but it is mathematically correct._

"We should probably talk to Father D after you locker."

"Alright, you think he'll mind us dropping in?"

"Father Dom never minds."

Then I started to tell her about my first day of school and how I met Father D. As I was getting to the good part, you know where I am about to exercise Heather's butt, I left Jesse out so as not to freak her, someone calls out, "Suze! You ready?"

Looking up I see Adam standing next to Jesse with a worksheet in his hand.

_Ah the bonds that Math brings._

Josephina told me earlier that she had met Adam at lunch and how he was going to give her a copy of a math worksheet at the end of the day.

"Sorry Adam, I'm staying after school today. It'll be you and CeeCee."

A shadow fell over his face.

"Oh…great."

"Anything wrong Adam?"

"Nope. I'll stalk ya later!"

Smiling a bit, he handed the worksheet to Josie then turned and walked away.

"Nice to see you again Susannah."

**Josephina:**

_Jesse knows Suze?_

"Long time no see Jesse."

He grinned. That's right _my_ brother _grinned_. He never does that. Why does he call her Susannah? I know she doesn't like that.

"Of course Susannah it's been an extremely long six hours."

"Jesse, I told you to call me Suze. I don't like using my full name it's like an 1800's name or something."

Jesse just shook his head.

_ This is creepy. One, Suze calls my brother Jesse and she has known him for six hours. Two he is flirting with her and she's not falling all over herself. And three, well it's weird to see my brother actually talking to a girl instead of sticking his tongue down her throat._

**Hector:**

"Susannah, Suze is a horrible nickname for you. It reminds me of ooze. Suze-ooze like poison ivy and I do not think you look like poison ivy."

Susannah furrowed in concentration then shook her head and sighed, "You win. I can't think of an argument to that I _hate_ poison ivy. It is my worst enemy here."

I laughed. Think about it, a plant being your worst enemy. I have had much worse enemies. Something shimmered behind Susannah and Josephina.

_Speaking of worst enemies._

"Jesse wanna introduce me ta yer new frand?"

I ignored her, Josephina could see her but Susannah couldn't and it would look really strange if I started to talk to air.

Josephina turned around and gave the ghost a look of disgust, "Bug off Francine."

Susannah turned around and laughed, "_Francine?_ Your name is Francine! Hahaha."

_Susannah can see ghosts?_

"Hey Jesse, does this man you can see dead people too?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome! Father D is goanna go off the walls when he finds out there are _five_ mediators in Carmel."

**Father Dominic:**

_Jesse is a mediator and so is his sister, how fabulous!_

"This is quite amazing that so many mediators are in one place!"

"Father, who's the fifth mediator?" Jesse looked at me questioningly.

"Paul Slater."

Susannah snorted in what I assumed to be disgust.

"Susannah…"

"Oh don't mind me Father D, I'm just going to sit here and be quite as you tell Jesse and Josie about the scum of the…I mean most kind monster…I mean man on this Earth."

Jesse and Josephina were clearly amused.

"Susannah you need to learn how to forgive."

"I. Think. Not. I. Hate. Him."

Each word was emphasized, and Jesse look concerned for her.

_Is it possible for Jesse to regain his memories?_

"Another new student will be coming to school tomorrow. Her name is Megaera Thornton."

"Is she a mediator to?" Josephina had been fairly quiet but curiosity got the better of her. At least she won't be as loud and disruptive as Susannah.

"I have my suspicions that she is not normal, but I do not think she is a mediator."

"Yo, Father Dominic you wanted me?" Paul's head stuck out from the crack in the door.

_Please Lord help Susannah to behave herself._

"Yes Paul please come in."

Susannah look betrayed, "If he's coming I'm soooo leaving." She got up out of her chair and left.

_What is a priest to do?_

"I'll go after her."

Relief filled me, "Thank you Hector."

**Hector:**

I found Susannah in the cemetary behind the school. To say she was upset when I found her is an understatement. She was crying, sobbing almost.

"Susannah?" I didn't realize that I had only whispered her name.

_What is she leaning over?_

I watched from behind as Susannah sat in the dirt path and placed her hand in front of her. I could hear low mumbles but couldn't figure out what she was saying.

"Susannah," my voice was now audible, "why did you go?"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_Okay what did you think? Leave me criticism comments anything I can take them. Sorry about the semi-cliffy but I want you to comment and give me some ideas for the next chapter. I had writer's block for a while and then this wonderful filler idea came into my head._


End file.
